


Heartbreaker

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Marc always has a knife, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel is hit by an akuma’s attack which causes him to attack marc the next time he sees him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Heartbreaker

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Nathaniel calls behind him after giving Marc a quick peck on the cheek. Marc blushed and looked down, shyly waving goodbye. They had been dating for a couple of months now, but he was still embarrassed whenever Nathaniel showed any signs of affection. 

Little did the two know, there was a girl who saw the whole thing. Jealousy flared up in her as she watched. She and her boyfriend had just broken up and these people just _had_ to be a cute couple in front of her.

**_“Ah, a heartbroken little girl forced to watch others be happy where she is not. The perfect target for my akuma. Fly away my little akuma and EVILIZE HER!”_ **

The little black butterfly flaps off and lands on the bracelet that her ex-boyfriend had gifted her. 

**_“Heartbreaker, I am HawkMoth. You can get revenge on all those who dare to rub their relationships in your face. All you have to do is get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have a deal?”_ **

“Yes HawkMoth”

The girl transformed, becoming an akuma. She is wearing an all-black outfit with a picture of a broken heart on her chest. Her bracelet has a black heart where it was once gold. She laughs evilly and goes to find Marc and Nathaniel. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel was walking home, sketching ideas for the comic in his sketchbook when he felt a gush of wind. He looked up, and of course, there was an akuma. Nathaniel sighed, ‘I guess this is happening now’ He puts his sketchbook in his bag and bolts.

“HEY WAIT!” The akuma shrieks after him. A butterfly mask briefly appears on its face and it starts chasing him. The mask reappears and the akuma has a look of realization before shooting a beam from its bracelet.

Nathaniel stops for a second before continuing to run away. He has a strange feeling, but he pushes it away.

Nathaniel looks back and sees the akuma stopped chasing him. He lets out a sigh of relief before sitting down, ‘I should be in shape by now from running away from all the akumas! Why am I so out of breath!’

“Hey, are you ok?” He hears a familiar voice ask.

“Yeah, just an akuma.” Nathaniel pants out before looking up. Marc. He lost control and jumped at Marc. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marc had just been walking home when he saw Nathaniel on a bench, panting. “Hey, are you ok?” Marc asks, concerned. 

“Yeah it was just an akuma” Nathaniel looks up and Marc can see something flash in his eyes before Nathaniel leaps at him. Marc has been attacked many times, so he did what was an instinctive reaction by now, he stabbed his attacker. By the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late, there was already a hole in Nathaniel’s side. 

Nathaniel fell, and Marc could see the pain and panic in his eyes. Marc slowly approaches Nathaniel.

“Oh no! Oh, God! Oh, fuck! I just stabbed my boyfriend! NATH! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Marc starts panicking as what he just did really sets in. Nathaniel suddenly stands up and takes a swing at Marc. His movements are sloppy and he’s holding his side, a glazed expression on his face. This was an akuma’s doing. Not wanting to fight his boyfriend, Marc runs away.

“Ladybug better fix this soon,” Marc mumbles as he runs away, thoughts still overrun with worry for Nathaniel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel watched Marc run away with a blank expression. The pain was clouding his mind, but most of all, he felt guilty. What happened? Why did he attack Marc? Then he remembered the akuma shooting him with something. Of course, the akuma would do something! He facepalmed but immediately regretted it, as the wound started flaring up.

He sits down and tries not to move too much to minimize the pain. After what feels like forever, he sees the ladybugs in the air. He lets out a sigh of relief before realizing that he was still bleeding. The cure didn’t fix his wound. After all, it wasn’t caused by an akuma.

He feels himself getting dizzier from the blood loss. Just as he passed out, he heard a voice calling his name.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Marc saw the ladybugs, he rushed back to Nathaniel. As he finally approached the place where he left Nathaniel, he saw him in a pool of his own blood. 

“Nathaniel! Nathaniel!” He finally makes it just as Nathaniel slumps down. Heart racing, he checks for a pulse. He lets out a sigh of relief when he finds one. He calls an ambulance and tries to bandage Nathaniel up as tenderly as possible, careful not to jostle him too much.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel wakes up. He… honestly wasn’t expecting that. He sits up and winces in pain, though it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. He was in a hospital.

“Nathaniel! You’re awake!” He hears, he turns to see Marc who looks like he had been crying recently. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry” Marc starts sobbing out.

Nathaniel awkwardly pats him on the back, “It’s ok, it wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have gotten hit by the akuma!”

Marc gasps and looks at him, “How dare you blame this on yourself! You are injured!” 

Nathaniel sighs, “How about neither of us are to blame?” He says before pecking Marc lightly on the lips. Marc blushes and looks away before kissing him back. They fall into a comfortable silence and stay like that for a while.

  
  



End file.
